Everyone Forgets About Paris
by softnerd
Summary: The untold story of Regulus Black and his forbidden affair with the beautiful pride of Gryffindor, Marlene McKinnon. The betrayal that ultimately drove Sirius and Regulus apart, what led to Regulus' sacrifice? Sirius/Marlene/Regulus- T for mild abuse
1. Worth Being A Hero

**Title obviously changed from "A Black" to "Romeo, Juliet and Paris". This part is a prologue...**

**

* * *

**

_Worth Being A Hero_

Contrary to popular belief, I loved my brother more than everything else in the world.

Well, not _everything. _Obviously not everything. For, if I had loved Sirius as I should have, perhaps I'd be with him now, by his side as the brother he rightfully deserved. Not here as I feel rough, slimy hands scratch at me, dragging me lower down into the darkness as my sight blurs and the world turns black.

_So many regrets_, I think as my mind reacts to my body. I'm so tired. So tired of all of this, putting up with all the misery and death and heartache. I've never fought for anything in my life, perhaps this could make up for it. This 'heroic' death. I'm comforted by knowing that perhaps, if they'd known, they'd be proud of me. I stop struggling and let them drag me down, as any hope of an undeserved rescue fades away as quickly as the glow of the surface.

My last thoughts are filled with my memories. Of her beautiful eyes, disappointment and heartbreak evident in them...and love. So much love I never deserved from someone so genuinely _good._

Water surges down my throat, as I see Sirius's stormy grey eyes, scalding me as I watch them fade from anger and disgust, to sheer _bitter _agony. Something my brother never deserved to be caused by me, no matter how he hurt me over the years.

My fault. All my fault.

_His_ eyes. So like my own, I pray with every fiber of my being, in these last moments, they will never be like mine. Maybe, he won't have to live what I have because of what I've accomplished today.

One more step to a better world for him. For Sirius and my love, too.

As my world fades into darkness, I manage a smile.

_They were worth this. _

_

* * *

_

The "they" is Marlene and Sirius. The _"His" is a mysteryyyyyyy._


	2. Hate

**review plz! i have midterms (stupid school system- making sure we're not all idiots...which we r) and need encouragement! **

* * *

_Hate_

I envy my brother, sometimes.

True, I am the "perfect son", our Mother's favorite, the youngest Seeker ever of Slytherin house, the pride of the House of Black. Why, then? You may ask, what does Sirius have? No family, only the blood traitor Potter and his increasingly suspicious group of friends. True, he has friends! But, Regulus, you may say, you have friends, too! You're one of the most successful Slytherin Quidditch players in the last decade, you have people trying to appease you every moment, you can have any Slytherin girl at your disposal- you're so_ loved_, Regulus!

But not like Sirius. My family, they take pride in me for my accomplishments, that I make the family of Black shine above the rest. I live up to their expectations, Merlin knows, I uphold the foundations that make up the purity, that is Black. But, Sirius was those things, as a boy, before he became a lion, and they supposedly loved him, as they now love me. Now, they cast him away as if he were nothing.

I would be nothing, too, I guess. Had I been anything but what they want me to be.

But Sirius has people who genuinely care for him- even the blood traitor Potter had taken him in without question after Sirius had "betrayed his kind" as Father put it. After Sirius was sorted to Gryffindor, he and Mum, fought far too much. Sirius called her a "wretched bitch" one night, the summer before his fifth year, Father had beaten him until Sirius ran off to the Potter's. I didn't see him again until school started, my fourth year. He doesn't speak to me, near two years later, not that we talked much before, but we were at least civil after our respective sortings. Even brotherly at times, I treasured those very rare times where Sirius acted as if I was even half of someone that was worth something to him. Pathetic, eh?

I prefer pushing these darker thoughts out of my head, Sirius is of no concern to me anymore. He's not even my brother, at least that's what Mother says.

Now it's hard to think of anything else since our rivalry is constantly pushed into my face lately, it's getting harder to bottle all these feelings. It's not like I have any real friends to talk to, not like Sirius.

A Slytherin in my year, Ian Learman, is walking beside me along with four or five other Slytherin's in our "pack" and we spot a pretty Muggle-born redheaded Gryffindor girl, Evans, walking as she reads some potions book. Ian, whistles at the pretty Mudblood, winking. Another strides over, William Wells, and begins talking overly suggestively to her. Evans looks up from her book and smacks him in the face with it, I'm a little impressed, Will's a large bloke, a Beater. I just laugh at Will's expense as he falls back on his ass, until I see James Potter, his face red with fury run up, pull Will to his feet only to slug him in the jaw with a sickening crack as Will is thrown back onto the stone walkway. Sirius, some pudgy boy and Lupin all dash up, anger obvious upon all their faces. The pudgy one lags back slightly, behind Sirius's significantly larger stature. I snort, some Gryffindor "lion".

"Easy, Potter, we're just checkin' up on Miss_ Lovely_ Lily. Y'know since lots o' the guys 'round 'ere might 'ave some bad intentions, toward your pre'y lil' Mudblood." Ian adds some very inappropriate gestures as he motions to Evans. I saw Sirius's eyes darken at me, and I shrug, and put a mocking innocent look on my face as if to say,

_What'd I do?_

He looks angrier now. They all do, at Ian's idiotic words. Suddenly my fellow Slytherin's are lunging wildly at the Gryffindor scum, as they are at them, I can't resist a bit of a smirk when James and Sirius punch Ian in the gut in unison.

I never much liked Ian.

My smirk falls off my face as I see Sirius take a step toward me, I flinch, half expecting him to punch me, it'd be like him to do something like that. He doesn't, he grabs the color of my dress shirt and raises me up easily, as to growl into my ear,

"You and your sodding friends stay the hell away from us, got it, _you little prat_?" I smirk again, though his words sting as they always do, and Sirius drops me roughly on the ground, glowering at me with something in his eyes...pity? I huff and pick myself up off the ground as Sirius dashes off with his friends before more points from Gryffindor are taken due to him and his friends, seeing one of our teachers approaching. He turns to look back at me, his feral glare still so evident upon his face- so like my own.

I hate him, sometimes, too.

* * *

Short, I know. But next time the whole Regulus-Sirius thing (not slashcest, mind u, sickos! haha) but their brotherly rivalry is gonna get pretty violent and brutal pretty fast. pretty angsty, then some humor, then some sex- I mean LOVE. (lol, please excuse my perverted brain ^^) Don't worry, nothing explicet I suck at that- but it's implied. Not like legit or anything. also this isn't a regulusxlily fic- sorry if i implied that too much O/O didn't really think the lily thing through.


	3. C'est La Vie

__

C'est La Vie

My day was already going pretty horribly.

First of all, today was only the third Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor against Slytherin. So obviously I'd be facing my idiot brother, a bloody beater for those damn prats, along with his pack leader, Potter. As far as I know the pudgy one and the quiet one that always seemed to be covered in bandages. Then of course, a horribly dreary fog falls directly over where we're suppose to play said game, so it will be next to impossible to see the fucking snitch. Did I mention how much crap I'll have to take if I loose this game, since we'd fall behind so early on? Yeah, a whole damn lot. Especially from dear old daddy, who never stops talking about his "glory days as Seeker" and how I "better not screw up like your worthless brother and cousin". Poor Andromeda, she was always so sweet to me. But, after all, so was Sirius, back..._before._

"Ready for the game, kid?" I am jolted out of my reverie by Evan Rosier, as he thumps me on the head with his broom. I smile at him, though it's not genuine. The only reason he doesn't treat me like shit- like he does to everyone else- is because he's been trying to get into my friend Jane Nott's- Jonathan Nott's little sister - pants for months, despite being a good three years older than her and Jane "not being interested in the slightest". Treating her friend like scum won't get him anywhere.

"Hell, yes!" I smirk and he slaps me on the back before Jane walks by and he very obviously stares at her skirt, as if urging it to suddenly fly up. Evan smiles like the pervert he his and pulls away and jumps up from the Slytherin table.  
"Oh, uh... see you at the game, Regulus." He says as he chases after Jane, who giggles at his seemingly adoring doting.

"Um...h-hi, Regulus." I am again interrupted from my thoughts whilst chewing on my toast as a soft voice stuttered from behind my chair. I twist and look at the girl. Pretty. Thin as a toothpick, with her robes looking very large on her and still falling off in places she was lacking, such as the chest. Not that I was looking there, I was taught some good things from Father about women, as to not look at their torso until the situation is appropriate to do so, like when they're not staring- okay so Sirius taught me that at a horrifyingly young age. Her hair was carefully straightened and as light as mine was dark, her eyes were a deep shade of green, although I couldn't see them properly as she kept them downcast. A green Slytherin tie clung tightly around her ivory-toned neck.

She was so my type. She was tiny, smaller than I which was something hard for me to come by. I'm told I have the perfect Seeker figure, which is sugar coating the fact I'm pathetically scrawny. She seemed...cute, and sweet. And a Slytherin, probably a pureblood, Mother would approve. Father would probably go for this girl's own mother.

I smiled a reassuringly at her, and she tucked a strand of ,

"Hello, and...you are?" I tried to put it in the kindest words possible, as to not make her anymore uncomfortable.

"Oh, er, I-I'm Genevieve Site. I'm two years below you, fourth year."

"You have a lovely name, Genevieve. I take it your French, huh?" I smirked a little as she blushed again, stuttering a thank you and I continued my flattering,

"You look French, definitely un belle de France." * Genevieve smiled widely,

"Th-um... merci! I just wanted to wish you luck, not that you need it. You're brilliant, Regulus." I smirked at her and she giggled girlishly, as did her friends,

"Thanks, _cherie_." She blushed again, and half-waved a goodbye and ran off, embracing her friends as they celebrated her small victory with me. I chuckled slightly, and my friend Barty slammed my back, his face stuffed with toast as he laugh. Though the light-hearted laugh died on my lips when something compelled me to look over to the Gryffindor table. Sirius had his back to me, though I could still tell it was him because of the girls crowding him on either side, his raven dark hair falling to his shoulders. I clutch my fork as I see Genevieve go over to him as well, and my prat of a brother winked at her. Like all the other girls, she ducked her head to hide the obscenely obvious blush and giggled like a little girl. Genevieve's gaze flickered back to me and Sirius followed her eyes. He saw the fury in mine and laughed at my subtle humiliation.

Arrogant bastard.

* * *

Sirius is 1.5 years older than reggie, aka Sirius is 7th yr, Reggie is 6th.

**Set in late September '77 Currently**

Regulus is 16 now, turns 17 in january so the math works

Sirius is 17 now, turns 18 in december so the math works


	4. Fragile and Shattered

__

Shatter

_Oh God,_ Sirius thought with dismay, _What have I done?_ I turned to James, and as we looked around the fog cleared and we suddenly realized how far above the ground we were, oh God. Regulus...I dive down, in sync with James as we try to catch up to the falling frame of my little brother.

Too late.

My eyes burn as the wind whips against my face, as I go headfirst toward the ground, forgetting the game. Regulus's lithe body is lying crumpled on the ground, his leg bent in a unnatural way, as if his limbs were made of branches twisted abruptly by a storm.

"No..." I murmur, I jump off my broom, landing rather awkwardly and stumbling as I ran to his side. He was unconscious.

_"Regulus!"_ I hear a voice bellow, I look up and see Evan Rosier- Slytherin's captain- flying down quickly toward us, his face red with fury and his brow creased with irritation as he leapt off his broom.

"What the fuckin' hell did you do to him, traitor?" Rosier screamed at me, pushing me away from my brother as more Slytherins zoomed down. A few of the girls screamed, including Eleanor Ivan, a Gryffindor girl I briefly dated a year or two ago. Olivier Hunter and another large Slytherin boy, Adam Jacobi, lifted Regulus carefully and ran him off the field, screaming for a Healer.

"Well?" Rosier persists, as Slytherins began to crowd James and I. I cast a look at James, guilt evident in my eyes, I murmured uncharacteristically pitifully,

"I-I didn't mean to..." Evan snorted, and a few of the Beaters for Slytherin began to gather around me, bats in hand,

"Where the bloody hell are all of our's?" I heard James mutter under his breath, I shrug, looking hopefully up at the sky.

"Oi! Rosier, get the bloody 'ell away from our players!" I winced as I heard our Quidditch captain. I roll my eyes at Paul Wood.

"Your team went and pushed Black off his broom! The kid can't even move!" Evan ranted, balling his fists. Wood narrowed his eyes and turned to me,

"Why the hell would we do that- an' he looks fine, Rosier. You've gone bloody mad. Not that you weren't a loony before." Rosier scowled at Paul, raising his voice.

"Not your's, half-breed! _Our's!_ Regulus! _Your_ Black slammed him clean off his broom! Jacobi and Hunter took him away to make sure our's isn't dead!" A chill washes through me and I shudder, I hadn't killed him, had I?

_Fuck. _

James looked to me sympathetically, doing absolutely nothing to ease my quickly rising guilt, though my friend was well-intentioned. Wood turned toward us,

"That true?" He said, quirking an eyebrow. I can't bring myself to respond, my throat dry, James thankfully nods,

"Yeah, it is..." Paul blinks with evident shock and turns to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, leaning in toward my ear and whispers,

"But he's your lil' brother, ain't he?" I shrug his hand off and turn away, glaring at nothing in particular. He can't be dead. _The dramatic little bugger,_ I think angrily, trying to keep up my now-fragile wall of self control, so I wouldn't start cursing at them. It hadn't looked to bad a fall from way up! I cringed as I remembered the image of Regulus's broken body lying on the ground, and clench my fists as my face heat up with shame.

"Mr. Rosier! Mr. Wood!" Paul and Rosier turn away from their little stare-down as several teachers approached quickly, with McGonagall in the lead.

"I've just seen Mr. Black being carried off by two players, what happened? And what is the meaning of all this?" She demanded, scowling at James and I directly. I swallowed and James patted my shoulder, I weakly smiled at him.

"Oi! Potter, Black! Come here." We turned back to Wood, I glared at him as he motioned for us to get closer.

"You," Wood commanded, pointing to James, "Fill McGonagall in on you and your buddy's little 'accident', eh? You-" He broke off as he pointed at me, McGonagall stepped in,

"Go and make sure your brother is alright, " I nodded, turning, "Oh, and you have better inform your family 'bout it too, Black." I started with horror,

"But- they hate me! I can't just go and tell 'em!" Wood glares at me, as McGonagall turns away, ignoring my protests as James theatrically explains to her our predicament.

"Should o' thought o' that 'fore you nearly killed your kid brother, eh?" He said, his voice void of any compassion with exaggerated vexation. My lips set in a line as I turn away from our captain, griping under my breath,

"Damn wanker."


End file.
